1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device assembly, and particularly to a heat dissipation device assembly incorporating a retention member which can readily and conveniently mount a heat sink to an electronic component.
2. Prior Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the generated heat quickly, for example by using a heat sink attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer. Oftentimes, a clip is required for mounting the heat sink to the CPU.
A wide variety of heat dissipation devices and clips are available in the prior art. FIG. 4 shows a conventional clip 3 mounting a heat sink 1 to a socket 6 on which a CPU is mounted. The heat sink 1 defines a channel 2 for extension of the clip 3 therethrough. The clip 3 is M-shaped and comprises a pair of legs 4. Each leg 4 defines a locking opening 5 engaging with a corresponding protrusion 7 of the socket 6. In disassembly, a tool 8 is required to disengage the locking openings 5 of the clip 3 from the protrusions 7 of the socket 6. However, since space in a computer is limited operation of the tool 8 is adversely limited by other electronic elements. Furthermore, when over force is applied on the tool 8 the tool 8 is easy to slide away from the clip 3. It is prone to damage the CPU and other electronic elements in the computer. It is inconvenient to use the tool 8.